


A Little Push

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: All American Season 1 [13]
Category: All American (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Post Episode: s01e15 Best Kept Secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 17:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18124592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Asher talks to Jordan and Olivia about Spencer and Layla.





	A Little Push

“Alright, this has gone on long enough,” Asher says, slamming his tray down on the table.

Jordan and Olivia look up at him in confusion.

“What are you talking about?” Jordan asks.

“I’m talking about you two icing out Layla and Spencer,” Asher says, sitting down across from them.

“Well maybe it’s because they deserve it,” Olivia says. “They knew the truth and kept that from us.”

Asher sighs, “First of all, neither of you have room to judge about keeping secrets. Second, it was for _one day_. One whole day. And it wasn’t their secret to tell.”

Jordan scoffs, “So?”

“Okay, let’s look at this a different way then,” Asher says. “You guys find something out. It’s bad, or at least you perceive it as bad and know that it can hurt the people you care about if they find out. Do you really think you’re going to go running up to them and telling them right away?”

Olivia frowns, “No. I guess not. I’d need time to think about it.”

Jordan nods, “And they probably did too.”

“I never thought I’d see the day when you were defending Spencer,” Olivia muses.

“Look, I’m not even Spencer’s biggest fan, but he got hurt in this too,” Asher says. “So I really doubt the reason he didn’t say anything was to hurt you. Probably the opposite.”

Olivia nods, “This does have to be hard on him. And Layla…”

“She has her own stuff going on too,” Asher says. “We all do.”

“We just need a vacation,” Olivia mutters.

“A long one,” Jordan adds.

“Maybe over Christmas break,” Asher says. “We can take a week and go somewhere.”

“That would be nice,” Olivia says.

“Just the three of us?” Jordan asks.

“No,” Asher says. “The five of us. Because if you don’t have your shit sorted out by Christmas we’re going to have problems. In fact, you need it sorted out now.”

“Fine,” Olivia groans. “We’ll talk to them. Won’t we, Jordan?”

Jordan nods, “Yeah we’ll talk. But can it wait until after lunch? I’m starving.”

Asher smiles and shakes his head, “Dude as long as you talk to them today, I don’t care. I just can’t stand seeing you all moping around. Whether you have good reason to or not.”

“And this is coming from the king of moping around,” Olivia says, smiling over at him.

He throws a fry at her, “Exactly. If I’m telling you it’s bad, then it really is bad.”

“He’s right,” Jordan says. “Asher’s actually giving us advice on being decent people.”

“What has the world come to?” Olivia sighs.

“Hey, I’m growing,” Asher says. He looks over at Olivia and smiles. “And I might’ve had some help.”

Olivia smiles, “You just needed a little push.”

“God please don’t start flirting,” Jordan mutters. “I'm trying to eat.”

Olivia shares a look with Asher, who nods. Together they pick up some fries and start tossing them at Jordan. Jordan holds up his hands in front of his face. “Seriously? That is such a waste of food! You should be ashamed!”

Asher thinks it’s worth it to lose a few fries to see Olivia and Jordan smiling again.

Especially when after school he sees them both talking to Layla and Spencer. When Olivia notices him, she smiles and beckons him over.

“So I hear we have you to thank for these two coming around them they did,” Spencer says.

“We would have come around,” Jordan says.

Asher looks between him and Olivia, “They just needed a little push.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
